El Internado: Segunda Generacion
by AlexhanderPaysonZanahoria
Summary: Fan Fiction Basado en una Serie española titulada 'El Internado' ubicada en un futuro creado por mi


El Internado: Tercera Generación

* * *

><p><strong>Explicacion: <strong>_Lo que paso después de los sucesos ocurridos en el episodio ''El Fin'':_

_Marcos y su Madre se fueron a vivir con Hector y Paula a su Antigua casa, Marcos estaba comprometido con Vicky, si con ella, ellos tuvieron Una Niña que llamaron ''Carolina'' y la Matricularon en el nuevo Internado ''Laguna Elsa'' nombre puesto en memoria de la Ultima directora del Internado anterior, que fallecio noblemente allii, estaba ubicado cerca de las ruinas del Internado, el Colegio fue fundado por Hector con la Recompensa por la Captura de Karl fleischer y Theodora Rauber_

_Ivan y Julia viven con Maria en una Casa que compraron con la Recompensa que el Gobierno le dio a cada uno de los que participaron en la Batalla Final… Ivan y Julia tienen dos Niños y una Niña, uno de los niños se llamaba ''Roque Cayetano'' y el otro niño se llama ''Fermin Anthonio'' y le decían Toni :D_

_Vicky se comprometio con Marcos, luego que las cosas con el Teniente no hayan funcionado, ya que el tenia Novia fuera del Internado_

_**Fin Explicacion teorica**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

Todo empezaba 7 años después de los sucesos ocurridos en el Internado, en una fría mañana de Otoño, el Nuevo Internado llamado ''Laguna Elsa'' Abría sus puertas y era muy popular por España, la nueva Maravilla de España era muy Grande por dentro y por Fuera, aun con su estilo del Viejo Internado, en la Biblioteca al lado de una copia de la Horrible Chimenea, estaban un Grupo de Adultos, entre ellos se sentía melancolía, aunque para algunos de los nuevos padres les eran familiares sus rostros.

Desde el aislado grupo salió una adulta y hermosa Vicky, cuyo objetivo al igual que los otros aislados era a venir a dejar a sus niños como el resto de la multitud presente, Vicky saco un abrigo de su Bolso que era cargado por su amado Marcos, el grueso y oscuro abrigo fue entregado a una pequeña niña…

¡Venga ya Carol! Que hace mucho frio aquí nena – Digo repentinamente Vicky

Pero mami, es que no tengo frio, solo tengo susto, no quiero que me abandones – Decía la pequeña con sus ojos lloros

Mi amor… tú tienes el nombre, de una de las personas más valientes y nobles que conocí –Marcos se sintió orgulloso al decirle eso a su hija –

Te queremos hija – Dijo la pareja instantáneamente

En ese Momento apareció la Gobernanta sin que el pequeño grupo se diera cuenta

Maria que te hemos visto, salid ya! – Decia Ivan mientras abrazaba a Julia

Que estoy muy orgullosa de verlos a ustedes y a sus niños, crecen tan rápido! – Y luego de eso Maria abrazaba a los chicos

Te felicito por tu nuevo puesto, Jacinta estaría orgullosa de ti – Sollozaba Julia

Tranquila, Jacinta esta bien, después de todo mi Fermin la está cuidando allí arriba – Un poco emocionada Maria le respondio a Julia

Papi papi! Que quien esta arriba? A poco no hay alguien en el segundo piso – Respondia Inocentemente el pequeño Fermin Anthonio –

Jajaja – Se reia todo el Grupo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

De pronto la risa es interrumpida por la Campana de la Escuela que sonaba al fondo, y entre la multitud de personas apareció Hector con su perenne sonrisa

Que ya es hora de ir a clases, vallaos todos a su salón! – Decia emocionadamente Hector

Jajajaj que felicidad volver a verte tio y Julia no te preocupes que no es un fantasma – Decía en tono burlesco Ivan –

Jajaj, Venga despídanse de sus padres, nos veremos en la Ceremonia de Inauguración – Se despidió Hector y Maria quienes pronto se vieron desaparecer entre la multitud -

Te quiero papi, te quiero mami – Decia la pequeña Carol y se huye

Adios papi, Adios mami – Decian los pequeños de Ivan y Julia

De pronto no se escuchaba nada mas en el Internado, los Jovenes padres preocupados por sus hijos decidieron proceder a lo suyo, Ivan rápidamente de acerca a la Chimenea para apretar uno de los tréboles del diseño, mientra que el resto vigiila, se abre lentamente un espacio en el centro de la Chimena y el grupo entra rápidamente, caminaron solo un poco metros en los oscuros pasadizos iluminados con una pequeña linterna y al poco rato se encontraron con Rebbeca y Hector en la salida hacia bosque, quien ya estaban listos para asignarles una nueva misión… Rescatar a Paula y Lucas del Teniente Garrido

**Continuara….. ¿?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonus Track: <strong>_

_Jacinta a los pocos meses del fin del Internado fallecio, antes de morir dijo que ya estaba lista para partir y que quería que Maria tomara su puesto_

_Hector unos años después logro conquistar a a una triste Maria, ella convencida de que Fermin le gustaría que fuera feliz_

_Rebbeca y Martin tuvieron otro niño al cual Rebbeca quizo llamar ''Saul'' es la alegría de la Familia_


End file.
